Trunks vs Celebi
Trunks vs Celebi is ZackAttackX's twenty-sixth DBX. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Pokemon! In the fourth encounter between these two franchises, two time-travelers enter the ring! Will the son of the Saiyan prince be able to topple the Voice of the Forest? '' Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arborville Forest - Pokemon 4Ever. Trunks arrived at Arborville Forest, where the next time loop was happening. But everything seemed to be normal - no dimension-hopping deities or anything here. It was at that moment that a blue light appeared from above an altar nearby and from it came the time-travelling Pokemon, Celebi. This was new - was this creature the reason behind all the changes in the timelines? "Supreme Kai of Time, what am I looking at?" Trunks asked. The Supreme Kai of Time was also very surprised at the arrival of this weird creature. "This isn't what we're after, but it definitely doesn't belong in THIS timeline. Its presence here is unnatural. You must eliminate it quickly." she ordered. "Right." Trunks responded, still wondering how a small creature could cause so much disturbance to time itself. He drew his sword and flew at Celebi, who noticed the incoming threat and dodged to the side. Trunks cut down a tree, which tumbled over, alarming all the Flying type Pokemon resting there. HERE WE GO! Trunks swung again, but once again, Celebi evaded and flew behind Trunks, firing an Energy Ball into Trunks' back. The blow did minor damage, but definitely got Trunks' attention. He tried to slice Celebi again, though Celebi's evasiveness proved useful. Trunks decided that he needed to lure Celebi in, so he put his sword back into its hilt and waited for Celebi to make its next move, which happened to be another Energy Ball. Trunks punched through it and fired Ki Blasts at the mythical Pokemon. All of them hit their mark and Celebi crashed into a tree. It soon recovered and used Future Sight, hoping to gain an advantage later on in the battle. Trunks fired a Buster Cannon, which Celebi countered by using Psychic, sending the attack back at Trunks, who dodged just in time and flew towards Celebi again, sword in hand. Again, Celebi dodged. "Slippery little..." Trunks muttered to himself as Celebi flew around him at breakneck speed, trying to confuse him. Instead, Trunks kept his cool and used his next move: "SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled, flashing a bright light in front of Celebi, blinding it momentarily. "Got you now, you little..." he growled, grabbing his sword and swinging for the fences. Celebi managed to use Protect just in the nick of time to block the blow. Frustrated, Trunks unloaded with a Rapid Sword Stream, trying to break the protect, but failing. Just as Trunks was going to deliver his final strike, he felt an immense amount of pain as Future Sight took effect. Celebi then followed up with a Solar Beam, blasting Trunks into the ground. The Saiyan-human hybrid slowly gathered himself and glared at Celebi. "Now you've done it, creep!" he yelled as he activated his Super Saiyan form. Celebi's eyed widened, sensing that Trunks' power had increased significantly. Trunks did not hesitate and used his Flash Saber technique, sending two yellow energy blasts from his sword. Celebi did not prepare for this and took the attack in possibly the worst way possible. Trunks followed up by launching Ki Blasts, which were countered with a Leaf Storm. Celebi then attempted an Aerial Ace, which slashed Trunks' arm, leaving a nasty mark. Celebi did not stop and continued using Aerial Ace, chipping away at Trunks' health. But it didn't do enough and when Celebi came round for another attack, Trunks focused and gripped his sword. *''SLASH*'' With one well-timed swing with his sword, Celebi's arm was sliced off. The legendary Pokemon screamed in agony and Trunks blasted it with a Super Buster Cannon, silencing the Voice of the Forest once and for all. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights